1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passenger airplane container system and more particularly pertains to allowing a passenger airplane to be loaded and unloaded in a safe and efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of loading and unloading airplanes through known methods and apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, loading and unloading airplanes through known methods and apparatuses previously devised and utilized for the purpose of loading and unloading airplanes through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,841 to Roeder discloses an aircraft breakaway cabin section. U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,072 to Williamson discloses a land vehicle and aircraft combination. U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,374 to Manfredi et al discloses an aircraft with releasable wings. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,539 to Carducci discloses a cargo conversion system for passenger aircraft.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents-do not describe a passenger airplane container system that allows allowing a passenger airplane to be loaded and unloaded in a safe and efficient manner.
In this respect, the passenger airplane container system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a passenger airplane to be loaded and unloaded in a safe and efficient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved passenger airplane container system which can be used for allowing a passenger airplane to be loaded and unloaded in a safe and efficient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of loading and unloading airplanes through known methods and apparatuses now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved passenger airplane container system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved passenger airplane container system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a pod. The pod is fabricated of a rigid metallic material. The pod has a hollow generally cylindrical configuration. The pod also has an exterior surface and an interior surface. The pod further has an enlarged chamber within the interior surface. The pod has a horizontal divider. The horizontal divider separates the enlarged chamber into an upper passenger area and a lower baggage area. These could be reversed with passengers lower and baggage upper. The upper passenger area is within the chamber and above the divider. The lower baggage area is within the chamber and below the divider. A plurality of passenger windows is formed in the pod. The windows are doors are laterally spaced within the passenger area. The pod has two end covers. Each end cover has a door. The door is located in the center of the end covers. To facilitate rapid passenger ingress and egress, each set of three seats in this example, or more for wider body aircraft, has open access from the side. This arrangement is similar to shuttle trams at theme parks. After landing and the pod is delivered to the terminal building, all passengers may disembark almost simultaneously. Similarly, baggage doors are on each side under each row of seats. Each bag stays with each passenger. In addition, the seats are preferably staggered up and down to provide more leg room and more seat recline area for comfort of all passengers. The interior of the pod has a plurality of passenger seats at alternating elevations. The interior of the pod further has a passenger walkway between the seats. Provided next is a movable self-service module. The self-service module has an associated supporting track. The associated supporting track is on the uppermost extent of the pod in the passenger area. This arrangement allows passengers to help themselves to drinks and snacks. Coupling components are provided. The self-service module coupling components are slidably mounted to the service module on the track. In this manner the service module is allowed to be moved along the length of the upper passenger area. Next provided is a stacking structure. The stacking structure has a plurality of horizontal bays. Each bay is adapted to removably receive a pod. The passenger pods are loaded and unloaded with passengers and baggage. The stacking structure has a plurality of horizontal airplane parking zones. The horizontal airplane parking zones are beneath the horizontal bays. The stacking structure also has a plurality of vertical loading chutes. In this manner the raising and lowering of a pod between the horizontal bays and the parking zones is allowed. The opening in the airplane could be at any access area such as the top or the bottom or the front or the rear. The loading chutes could thus be horizontal as well as vertical to facilitate use in alternative structures and airports, including present airports and regional airports and restricted airports. Lastly provided is an airplane. The airplane has an upper surface and a lower surface. The airplane also has two side surfaces . The airplane further has a forward fuselage section and a rear tail fuselage section. A central bay fuselage section is provided between the forward fuselage section and the tail fuselage section. The bay fuselage section has a pod receiving region. The pod receiving region has a pair of laterally disposed arcuate panels. The panels have windows. The windows of the panels are positioned to overlie the windows and doors of the pod during operation and use. The panels also have lower edges with hinges. The hinges are pivotably mounted to the sides of the airplane there beneath. The hinges are movable between an open orientation and a closed orientation. The open orientation allows for the lowering of a pod into the receiving region of the airplane from the pod loading and stacking structure. The closed orientation securely encompasses the pod. In this manner the pod is securely contained for takeoff and flight and landing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining plural embodiments of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved passenger airplane container system which has all of the advantages of the prior art loading and unloading airplanes through known methods and apparatuses and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved passenger airplane container system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved passenger airplane container system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved passenger airplane container system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such passenger airplane container system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a passenger airplane container system for allowing a passenger airplane to be loaded and unloaded in a safe and efficient manner.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved passenger airplane container system comprises a pod. The pod has a hollow generally cylindrical configuration. The pod further has a horizontal divider. The horizontal divider separates the pod into a passenger area and a baggage area. An airplane is provided. The airplane has a central pod receiving region with a closure device. The closure device is movable between an open orientation and a closed orientation. The open orientation so allows for the lowering of a pod into the receiving region. The closed orientation securely encompasses the pod. In this manner the pod is securely contained for takeoff and flight and landing.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.